Sweet Dreams are made of this
by sparkelybabyducky
Summary: Jane is on a mission to find an abused child. Rated M for violence and possible fluff later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Sweet Dreams (are made of this) by Eurythmics

A/N: This will be a multi chapter story hehe i couldn't resist some rizzles love.  
>Rated M for violence and maybe depending on reviews some rizzles fluff ;) soo if you want some fluff you know what to do! the first part of the chapter was inspired by the song Sweet Dreams (are made of this).<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet dreams are made of this<strong>_

A tear slipped from her face

_**Wh**__**o am i to disagree?**_

She should have done this sooner

_**I travel the world and the **_**7 seas **

She was going to get out of here

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

5 more minutes

_**Some of them want to use you**_

She was tired of working for them

_**Some of them want to get used by you**_

She was tired of being touched

_**Some of them want to abuse you**_

She covered her many bruises

_**Some of them want to be abused**_

Her pain had brought them pleasure to many times

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

She slipped the knife into her boot

_**Who am i to disagree?**_

She opened his door

**_I travel the world and the 7 seas_**

He saw the hatred in her eyes

**_Everybody's looking for something_**

The knife flew into his body

**_Hold you head up_**

The same happened to his wife

_**Keep your head up, movin on**_

They were dragged to the forest

_**Hold your head up, movin on**_

Her small fingers lit a match

**_Keep your head up, movin on_**

She tossed it onto their bodies

**_Hold your head up, movin on _**

She watched the flame grow

_**Keep your head up, movin on  
><strong>_

It soon engulfed them

**_Hold you_**_**r head up, movin on**_

A smile surfaced from the darkness that had taken over her

_**Keep your head up**_

She walked away with the smile still on her face

**Some of them want to use you**

She gathered the little belongings she had

_**Some of them want to get used by you **_

She placed a silver locket around her neck

_**Some of them want to abuse you**_

A gift from her real mother

**_Some of them want to be abused_**

A small picture laid inside

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_**

Another match found it's way to the carpet

_**Who am i to disagree?**_

Her life story was now in ashes

**_I travel the world and the 7 seas_**

She could choose a new life

_**Everybody's looking for something **_

She was finally free

* * *

><p>As Jane Rizzoli looked over at the burnt bodies a flood of emotions greeted her. First she was mad at the cruel way the killer had killed them. Then sadness swept over her at the thought of a couple just trying to have a happy life was dead. Was it too much to ask to be happy these days or was she just frustrated she couldn't find love herself?<p>

"Oh my" Dr. Maura Isles said looking over the bodies.

"Cruel isn't it?" Jane asked. Maura went to examine the bodies.

"The bodies were dragged here with much difficult. The person who killed them was very petite." Maura looked shocked at how she could tell that by just looking at the bodies.

"How do you know that?" Jane asked.

"Easy. See these knife wounds? They aren't deep enough to kill someone so the killer had to find another way to kill them." The medical examiner explained.

"But why drag them to the forest and set the house on fire too? Why not burn them all together?" Jane puzzled.

"You guys need to see this." Detective Frost, Jane's partner, said with a bag in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Jane asked. In the bag was a small picture of a small child no older then 12. She wasn't smiling and her dark, wavy hair fell to her shoulders. The photo was attached to a torn piece of paper

_"I hate this picture but they say it fits me. They say i'm a bad kid and i need proper punishment before i begin to appreciate what they've done for me. Oh diary I see when the other children come how much love their parents give them. They look at me like I'm an alien when I serve them. One child even asked me why I had these cuts on my face. I felt Their eyes on me so i just told the child I fell. But I know that-_

The rest of the paper was gone and the other half was burnt beyond repair.

"Jane I think if we find the person who wrote this we will find the killer." Maura said. She took Jane's hand and squeezed it. Jane returned the squeezed and half smiled to Maura.

"What if the killer took the child?" Jane asked.

"They are probably better off with the killer." Frost said getting off his phone. "Many people have filed complaints about child abuse but the police never found proof." He said. Jane shook her head, everyone knew how much she hated child abuse cases. These cases broke her heart and Maura was always extra careful to be nice to her.

"We need to find the child so she can tell us what happened here." Jane whispered

"Wait, didn't you say someone small had dragged them out here?" Frost asked.

"Are you saying the kid did all this?" Jane felt herself getting her angry.

"No! But what if the real killer gained her trust then made her do all this?" Frost asked. Jane calmed down a little at that thought.

"We should head back to the lab Jane." Maura pulled Jane to the car.

"How about I drive us?" Maura suggested

"Maur-"

"No Jane your obviously upset and I don't want you behind the wheel." Maura said gently. Jane knew she was right and silently got into the passenger seat. Jane was going to catch the killer and save the child if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe sorry if the grammar is pretty ****bad i don't really go over every word. Any suggestions are highly welcomed and reviews are also welcomed with big hugs! Merry Christmas!**

**XoXo  
><strong>


	2. Coffee break

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

* * *

><p>Jane picked up the case file that Frost had left of her desk before he went to get a coffee. She studied closely and it wasn't what she was expecting at all. It wasn't a file on the people they found but a file on a little girl. One who had been reported kidnapped. Jane ran a hand through her dark hair and threw the file on her desk. She wanted to see if Maura had found anything that would bring her a little happiness. As soon as Jane opened the door Maura greeted her with a huge smile.<p>

"Hi!" The medical examiner put down down the scalpel she was using.

"Did you find anything?" Jane asked.

"Yes I did actually." Maura pulled out a little tray. It contained a two small pieces of sharp metal.

"What are those?"

"They're pieces of a common kitchen knife and i also found this in the woods. I suspect it fell out of the male's pocket as he was being dragged. Its' a gold pocket watch. I found a full fingerprint on it. Frost is already running it to find a match." Maura put the tray back on the table and threw her gloves in the trash.

"That's the best news I've since we found those bodies."

"Come take a break with me Jane, you've been working all day."

"No thanks Muar i really need to get back to- OW what was that for?" Jane asked her friend who had just smacked her arm.

"Jane your having coffee with me."

"Are you asking me on a date Dr. Isles?" Jane joked and punched Maura playfully in the arm.

"If it gets you to stop working for 5 seconds then yes, I am Detective Rizzoli."

"Fine then I accept." Jane took Maura's hand and together they walked to the coffee shop. While walking Jane couldn't help checking her date out. Maura's blonde hair fell to her shoulders and was held out of her face by a silver clip. She had a tight grey suit on and the skirt came to mid-thigh showing off her legs. Looking at her legs made Jane have a sudden desire to push her friend up against the wall and crush her lips to Maura's soft pink ones.

"Jane are you even listening to me?" Maura's voice snapped Jane out of her fantasy.

"Oh sorry I was...um...just thinking about Joe Friday. I...left his water bowl empty." Jane recovered quickly. She could tell Maura didn't buy it though. She could easily tell when Jane was lying and Jane hated it.

"He'll be fine Jane." They collapsed into silence until they ordered and sat at their table. As they were sipping their coffee it was Maura's turn to check Jane out. She started at the top with Jane's dark, curly hair and worked her way down to her red socks shirt and then to her jeans. All Maura could think about was how beautiful Jane was and how much she loved her best friend.

"Did you just check me out?" Jane asked. a smile on her face knowing she did the same thing to Maura five minutes ago. Maura tried but she couldn't find any words to justify her actions. This made Jane laugh and was about to lean in to kiss Maura when she saw Frankie enter the shop.

"Hey sis!" Frankie said giving Jane a huge smile.

"What do you want?" Jane asked already annoyed.

"Did you read that file on your desk?"

"Yes Frankie"

"Well we found the kid's real mom, she's in the interrogation room now waiting for you." Jane jumped up from the seat and gave her brother a huge hug.

"Geez Jane I didn't it was such a big deal." Frankie said pushing his sister away.

"No, but it is the best news I've gotten all day!" Jane had to really control herself to not run out of the coffee shop. When Jane got to the door she stopped, turned around, and went to grab Maura.

"Jane what are you doing?" Maura asked being pulled out of her seat.

"You are going to go talk to the kid's mom with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short but i decided i wanted the talk with the mysterious child's mom to be a separate chapter. Please remember to review! I need to know if i should keep going! So let me know if you want more! Also i probably wont be able to write more until the 1st because i'll be out of town :( sorry<br>**


	3. The ending in the Alley

**Im back! I wanna say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story! you guys are awesome! also I don't really like this chapter but i didn't really know any other way to get some of this information out...I also decided last minute I was going to finish the story here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"H<strong>er name's Kirsten." Charlotte Lockwood told them. Charlotte was a small women with dark, curly brown hair swept up into a neat ponytail. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a little white tank to peeking out from under it.

"Do you know where she is?" Jane asked softly.

"No sorry."

"Could you maybe tell us how she was kidnapped?"

"My husband Marcus and I were out on a walk with her and a white van just pulled up and grabbed her. Marcus tried to fight them but they shot him in the leg. That's all I can tell you sorry."

"I do have some good news for you" Charlotte's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We know the people who kidnapped your daughter- Valerie and James Smith" Jane told the small women.

"Oh that's wonderful thank you!" Charlotte's smile brought one to Jane's mouth.

"Yes well if you have no more information for us we will have to let you go."

"Yes of course" Charlotte quickly gathered her things and left.

* * *

><p>As soon as the work day was over Jane bolted for her car as fast as she could. It had been a long day and she needed some relaxing time. She had the car started and was about to pull out when she heard a tap on the window and let out a small growl. She rolled down the window for the honey-blonde.<p>

"What Maura?" Jane was ready to get out of here.

"Can I sleep over Jane?" Maura asked shyly.

"Whats wrong?" Jane noticed the sadness on her friend's face. Maura said nothing and got in the car. She rode there in silence with tears streaming down her face. Jane said nothing only because she wanted to talk to Maura somewhere comfortable. When they were seated on the couch Jane pulled Maura into a hug. The M.E. couldn't help but feel at home in the detectives arms and let herself relax.

"What's wrong?" Jane stroked Maura's hair gently feeling every curl.

"I need to tell you something Jane." Maura whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind Jane. It's not important." Maura stood up and heard Jane do the same. Maura swallowed hard as she felt Jane's hot breathe tickling the back of her neck. She silently moaned as she felt the detectives arms wrap around her waist. She just couldn't help it. She was in love...with her best friend.

"It most be important or the great Maura Isles wouldn't have come here with such a sad look on her face." Jane turned Maura's body to face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Please just forget it about it please." She pleaded.

"Fine. Let's take a walk in the park..."

* * *

><p><em>Girls pov<em>

I walked down the narrow sidewalk tightening my jacket around me. I needed to find a place to stay but nobody was willing to let a teenage girl who had bruises all over her into their homes. Last night was the worse when I found a cardboard box sleep in. Ugh, the worst part was it wasn't the worst night of my life!

I was also very hungry. The last thing I ate was an apple I stole from one of those street markets. I saw a hot dog stand and I couldn't resist. i crept over that way trying not to look suspicious. I walked up to the man and smiled.

"How much for a hot dog sir?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"2 dollars kid" The man said rudely. I desperately wanted to be rude and point out he was putting on a few pounds but I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh, are those your boxes of supplies in that alley sir?" I batted my eyelashes a little and gave him a small smile. Did I mention how hungry I was?

"Yeah. Are you going to buy or hot dog or not kid you're wasting my time." He gestured me away and I shrugged and started to go on my.

"Sorry sir, I was just wonder 'cause that man just took a box..." I watched his expression turn bored to angry in a flash.

"WHICH WAY DID HE GO?" He yelled. I pointed to the right and he took off. I smiled at my handy work and grabbed two hot dogs. I was about to leave when I saw the bottle of ketchup. I mean really, if you're going to steal hot dogs why not make them good? As i was putting the ketchup on my second hot dog I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me child but have you paid for those?" I heard a woman's voice say behind me.

"o-of c-course" I stammered trying really hard to keep my cool.

"Mm so you wouldn't mind if you waited here for the vendor to come back now?" She said. I didn't even dare turn around. I knew if I would I would totally blow my cover.

"Actually I would love to but my little brother is waiting for me and he's rather hungry. Sooo I should be going but it was lovely talking to you bye!" I turned and took about two steps before I was stopped. The women whipped me around. I instantly saw shock in her face. I looked at the woman with her and she too and the same face. I didn't say anything though. What do you say to two people who busted you for stealing hot dogs and now looked at you had two heads?

"I-you are going to need to come to the BPD for a murder." The brown haired one spoke first. I figured she was the same one who spoke to me earlier. Wait. Murder? My heart skipped a beat when I realized what murder she was referring to. At first I didn't know what to do but then a game plan formed in my hand. I sighed.

"Fine. Hold these." I gave the blond woman the hot dogs and turned around my hands behind my back. As the woman reached for inside her coat I took off. I heard shout in the distance to stop but it just made me run even faster. I ran until i felt i would collapse. Doing some quick thinking I dashed behind some garbage bags trying to despetly hide my panting breath. I heard the women's footsteps.

"Maura we need to find that kid..."The dark haired women's voice flowed into my ear.

"What do we do?" The other woman asked.

"We search this hole alley." That's what they did too. They started opening lids and pushing away bags. I remained as silent as i could and didn't dare make a sound. Suddenly a strong hand gripped my ankle and pulled me from my hiding place. The action caught me off guard and my face smacked against the cold pavement with a thud.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later at the BPD<em>

I pressed the icepack to my throbbing cheek. I was sitting in the BPD waiting for someone to come and talk to me. I was sitting in a small room with a bunch of colorful chairs and a vending machine. I was told that I was free to go. They brought the man that had threatened me to kill my kidnappers in. I was to go live with my biological mom. I don't what she'll be like but i only know she cant be that bad. Oh there she is now, she has the hugest smile on her face. Maybe now I can experiance what a family is like and finally be able to love.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to dedicate <strong>**this story to Kami because you gave some really great feedback on what I thought wasn't that good of a story. Also I'm sorry the ending is so bad but i've really lost my inspiration. Sorry if theres any grammar mistakes. Reviews welcomed**

~_Xoxo_


End file.
